Una antigua amistado algo más?
by Rini 41
Summary: Este fic lo hice con una amiga que le decimos Jun asì que espero que les guste Sayonara.Por favor léanlo y dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Una antigua amistad… o algo más?**

**Al menos eso creo n.n, hablo del título**

**Para los amantes del anime sobre todo para los fans de Horo-Horo, hay acción, drama, suspenso y una que otra cursilería pero en fin es súper. Las cursilerías las puso mi amiga Jun y yo Rini puse todo lo divertido n.nº así que e**ste fic comienza algo así:

Capítulo 1: La gran visita

En la tarde se encontraba un joven de 16 años, con el cabello azulado plantando semillas de tréboles, cuando una voz lo llamó

-Hermano!- gritó una joven de cabello azulado y largo

-Que pasó Pilika?- dijo el joven

-Solamente quería saber si ya había terminado. Además no vas a comer?

-Sí, sí ahora que lo mencionas- rigió su estómago- ya tengo Hambre T.T

-Pues ven

Ya en la cabaña…

- Hermano no te atragantes Oo

-Hay Pilika tu nunca me dejas hacer nada T.T

-Por eso hermano mañana… tendrás doble entrenamiento ¬¬

-Hay no! T.T, ya sé- piensa- engañaré a mi hermana diciéndole que voy ir a ver a Yoh para ayudarle a administrar el negocio de los baños termales de Ana

-Pero Pilika no puedo

-Porque hermano Oo

-Porque le voy a ayudar a Yoh…tengo que ir a Tokio, Que? No te lo había dicho? Oo

-No hermano, pero tendré que acompañarte U.U

-Oh! No n.nº

-Entonces partiremos mañana hermano

Ya en la mañana…

-Me iré antes de que despierte Pilika- dicho esto Kororo salió de la hitación- Horo ya estaba saliendo muy cuidadosamente cuando…

-A donde vas hermano? ¬¬- dijo Pilika furiosa

-Yo…eh…eh…

-Te ibas a ir sin tu querida hermana

-No Pilika, yo no haría eso-dijo Horo con miedo a que su hermana se molestara

-Vámonos hermano ¬¬

-n.nº


	2. Un encuentro accidental

**Hola! Aquí estamos con otro capitulo y esperamos que nos dejen reviews porque en el primer capítulo no nos dejaron T.T, pero en fin esperamos que les guste. Ah! Y por cierto lean mis otras historias n.n por favor -. Ya saben que los personajes no nos pertenece (aunque quisiéramos que si n.n) Pues bueno aquí vamos…**

**Capítulo 2: Un encuentro accidental**

En la gran pensión Asakura reinaba la paz, hasta que fue interrumpida por un grito…

-Yoh Asakura! Haz el desayuno- gritó una rubia de cabellos largos

-Sí Anita, ya voy T.T

-No llore amo Yoh- decía el espíritu de un samurai

-Si no me apuro Ana me aumentará el entrenamiento T.T

-De prisa porque la señorita Ana ya está por bajar

Mientras Ana gritaba por el desayuno, Yoh trataba de preparar el desayuno lo más rápido posible, cuando suena el timbre, era Len

-Hola Yoh

-Hola Len, pero pasa, ahora iba a servir el desayuno

-YOH ASAKURA EL DESAYUNO!- se escuchó una voz potente voz

-Yoh no te parece que huele a quemado

Para desgracia de Yoh el desayuno que preparaba con gran pesar se había quemado por completo

-Ahora que haré? T.T- dijo Yoh llorando

-Que suerte tienes Yoh porque traigo alimento deshidratado

-Gracias Len te lo pagaré algún día

Mientras Horo-Horo ce lamentaba. Pilika estaba pensativa; así que le preguntó a su hermano

-Hermano, veremos a todos en Tokio?

-Porque lo dices Pilika?

-No por nada U/U- será que veré otra vez a Len, pero porque me preocupo, se acordará de mi?...pro en eso Horo-Horo interrumpió sus pensamientos…

-Hermana, hermana, PILIKA!

-Eh…hermano, que pasó?- dijo algo molesta

-No nada n.nº, solo quería ver di estabas en este planeta

-Hermano solo para eso me molestas? ¬¬- dijo Pilika molesta

-Y… para preguntarte…porque te preocupa tanto llagar a Tokio?

Mientras pasaban por una estación de gasolina Hoto-Horo le dijo a Pilika…

-Quiero ir al baño

-Hermano te dije que fueras en la otra estación ¬¬

-Pero necesito ir

-Bueno pero rápido

-Hay Pilika- mientras se alejó refunfuñando. Lo que planeaba Horo era hablarle a Yoh…

-Hola

-Hola Horo-Horo- dijo Yoh

-Yoh necesito un gran favor

-Claro! Dime cuál es?

-Es que le dije a Pilika que iba a ayudarte con la administración del negocio y la emocionó tanto la idea de venir a Tokio, que aquí estamos. Y solo para salvarme de un castigo

-Y tu quieres que…le diga que todo es verdad, además… te comprendo Hoto- Hoto T.T

-A quien le dices Hoto-Hoto? ì.í

Mientras Horo-Horo e Yoh discutían salió el tema de que Len estaba en casa de Yoh

-Gracias Yoh por ayudarme T.T

-Te comprendo Hoto-Hoto T.T

-Ya te dije que no me digas así ì.í

Horo-Horo colgó y le comentó todo a Pilika, ésta estaba conmocionada, pero a la vez feliz y triste

-Hermano estas seguro que O/o Len está en Tokio

-Pilika, porqué te preocupa? ¬¬

-Hermano… ¿Qué hacías hablando por teléfono si ibas al baño?

-Bueno…yo…es que…eh…vámonos porque llegamos tarde

-Hermano u.uº

Mientras Horo-Horo se alejaba Pilika solo pensaba en lo que haría llegando a Tokio y le preocupaba que haría el extraño shaman de extraño sombrero

Yoh colgó el telefono con una gran sonrisa y se acercó a Len…

-Tengo buenas noticias-dijo con una mirada y sonrisa despreocupada

-Que noticias tienes?- dijo intrigado

-Horo-Horo nos visitará y vendrá acompañado de Pilika

Al oír esto el corazón de Len latió más fuerte que nunca y sin querer estaba tan rojo como su cuchilla

-Len estás enfermo?- lo interrumpió

-NO TENGO NADA!- ì/í

-Es por Pilika verdad?

-Eh…yo

Pero en ese instante Ana bajaba de las escaleras gritando…

-YOH ASAKURA EL DESAYUNO!- dijo molestas

-Ya voy Anita T.T- dijo llorando Yoh

Cuando Ana se dio cuenta de la presencia de Len dijo…

-Porque vienes a molestar ¬¬- dijo fríamente

Pero en ese instante llaman en la puerta…

-YOH HABRE LA PUERTA!

-Si Anita

Len pensó, en ese momento, que era Pilika pero para su sorpresa solo era…

-Hola len- dijo Manta

Manta lucía solamente un poco mas grande pero con la mirada y sonrisa de siempre

-Hola Manta

En ese momento bajó Fausto acompañado de Elisa

-Hola chicos

-Hola-dijeron todos a unisolo

-Tengo buenas noticias-dijo Yoh- Horo-Horo nos visitará

-Hay otra molestia-dijo Ana

-Hay Ana nunca cambias, verdad?-dijo Manta

A todos les agradaba esta noticia incluso a Ana, pero el único preocupado era Len, que solo pensaba en Pilika y recordó…

---------Flash Black---------

Había terminado el Torneo de Shamanes, pero Len descubrió algo que no había sentido por otra persona

-Pilika…bueno…yo…eh…FELICIDADES- fue lo único que atinó a decir

-Pero yo que hice? Oo

-Bueno la verdad quería decirte que…yo…me alegro de que estés bien- estúpido, se dijo a sí mismo

-Yo también… de que estés bien u/u

Pero lo que realidad quería era expresar ese sentimiento y sabía que tal vez no la volvería a ver o tal vez ella se enamoraría de otro

Y cuando por fin se decidió… Pilika ya se había marchado sin despedirse. Esto le dolía mucho

---------Fin del Flash Back---------

Mientras tanto Horo-Horo y su hermana ya habían llegado a Tokio y pasaron por una tienda

-Grrr

-Hermano!

-Mi estómago!- dijo Horo-Horo-tengo hambre

-Ya falta poco para llegar a la casa de Yoh

-Pero tengo hambre, Grrrr, mira esa tienda porque no compro algo de comer

-Pilika T.T

-Esta bien, pero no te tardes ¬¬

-Si

Ya en la tienda, Horo-Horo compro una sopa instantánea pero al estar preparándola. Vio a una hermosa joven de cabellos largos rubios y ojos azules

Esto hizo que Horo-Horo se derramó toda la sopa pero como estaba muy caliente gritó

-Ahhhh! T.T, me quemo- le salen muchos bracitos ya saben tipo animé

-Estas bien-dijo la jóven

Kororo hebía congelado a Horo-Horo, pero al ver a la jóven ruia, este derritió todo el hielo

-Si estoy bien O/o- dijo avergonzado

-Es que te estabas quemando

-Ah no te preocupes

Horo-Horo estaba babeando por le jóven, pero en eso se escuchó la voz de Pilika

-Hermano! Vámonos

Interrumpió los sueños de Horo-Horo

-Ya vámonos- dijo Plika halando a Horo-Horo del brazo

-Bueno, Adiós n.n Espero volver a verte- dijo la chica

-Adiós- dijo Horo-Horo muy triste T.T

Continuará…

Por favor dejen reviews n.n Sayonara!


End file.
